geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SML Movie: Jeffy's Fun House
Have you heard of the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan, I Zach, when I 1st saw my 1st SML Movie, Inside Jeffy, I immediatley adored it, I laughed at how Jeffy wanted to stick his Pee-Pee in a Cherrio box, but he has a couple channels, SuperMarioLogan, SuperLuigiLogan, superbowserlogan, SuperPeachLogan (NOW Chilly), superyoshilogan, Titototter, and Lance Thirtyacre, the SML Movie was uploaded on July 26th, 2019, I had hurt my neck the day previous, and I was bored, I decided to watch some SML Movies, I saw a new video on superbowserlogan, titled,"Jeffy's Fun House", I was a little worried by the thumbnail, it was a picture of Jeffy holding a machete with Jr. and his friends having scared looks, the video started like usual, Jr. saying his quote,"So guys, what do you wanna do today?",Cody replied,"I don't know",Joseph told Jr.,"Yeah, I don't know either, dude!"They then sat on the couch, until Jeffy ran in to them,"Hey guys, you wanna play a game?", he asked,"Sure, what's it's name?", said Cody, Jeffy replied,"Jeffy's Fun House, I run around with a machete and pretend to be a serial killer!"Joseph replied,"Yo dude, that's a great idea!" The group walked into Bowser's room, Bowser was out, so they could do anything in there,"Ok, you have 10 seconds to hide anywhere in the house, even the Secret Door!" said Jeffy, the trio then went in 3 directions, Cody went into Mario's room, Mario asked,"Cody, what are you doing in here?","Hiding, I'm playing a game!",said Cody,"Alright, play nice, though." Jr. hid in the oven,"Mm Mm Mm, Chef Pee Pee, these wings are going to be delicious!"He then turned the heat on in the oven to 350*F, Jr was now burning to death, his shouts were not loud enough, he died in the oven! Joseph was now hiding in a toilet, when Shrek came in and said,"Oh Donkey, I going to crap great,tonight!", then Shrek screamed,"Oh Donkey!", Joseph was being covered in s@@t, Shrek then flushed, and murdered someone. Jeffy was now saying,"Come out, come out wherever you motherf@@kers are!" Logan uncensored in superbowserlogan, without warning, Cody was breathing heavily, so was Ken, Jeffy saw Cody & Ken under the bed when Cody wasn't watching, Jeffy had said, demonicly,"GOTCHA B##CH!" He murdered them both under the bed, Chef Pee Pee & Shrek then saw him and said,"WHERE'S THE MONEY? DONKEY?" He then said,"Have a great eternity in H$$L!" He shot each of them with a shotgun. He then shot Mario, and went on a killing spree and killed everyone in Pensacola. He then said,"I must join my brothers in heaven." He next shot himself, the question wasn't a question, Logan had said, "HELP ME", I then phoned Logan, he told me he had a fan who had mental problems, held them hostage and would murder them if they didn't make his own SML Movie, he told me the man who held them hostage is now in an Insane Asylum, the video is now down,rhymes.